


madness (a love ballad)

by amako



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Violence, F/M, Falling In Love, Genocide, Gore, Implied Sexual Content, Insanity, War, but on a battlefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amako/pseuds/amako
Summary: It starts on the battlefield of a meaningless war, between the rotting corpses of their fallen brothers. The scorched earth cracks under her feet, craters opening up as she marches.





	madness (a love ballad)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neraxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neraxx/gifts).



> Soooo this is a thank-you gift for Ally, you're awesome ♥ she picked this prompt: we are terrible for each other, and, yes, we are a disaster.  But tell me your heart doesn’t race for a hurricane or a burning building.  I’d rather die terrified than live forever. (mistakes aren’t always regrets) 
> 
> MultiSaku Month Day 12 for the otp

It starts on the battlefield of a meaningless war, between the rotting corpses of their fallen brothers. The scorched earth cracks under her feet, craters opening up as she marches.

Titan Sakura, the butcher of Iwa. They say she appeared at the wall as the sun was setting. When dawn shone upon the mountains of Earth Country, the only thing remaining of Iwa was ruins. In one night, she razed the majority of the population. Three days after, she had hunted down everyone who remained.

It starts at noon, when the sun is so bright you can't look at the armour of the soldier you're killing. Death is blinding and it makes your blood sing.

He grew up in the forests of Fire Country, under the protection of Moon Kaguya and her white-eyed children. The ever-lasting alliance with the blood-haired warriors of the eastern islands makes Konoha the strongest city of the Warring States.

It doesn't protect them when Kumo attacks.

Titan Sakura might be a butcher, but she doesn't have any loyalties. Her last were for the samurai of Iron, until Iwa took care of them, on Kumo's orders. Now she's alone, thirsty for blood and looking for revenge.

It's not hard to convince her. She joins their ranks as the Cloud people invades their borders.

It starts in the middle of fight, when she rips the head off of the woman who snuck up on him. She smiles with grime on her teeth and offers him the head while the blood is still pouring from it.

Leaf soldiers are afraid of her, that terrifying behemoth of a woman who refuses to handle a weapon. But without her, Konoha would already be Kumo's and Moon Kaguya, only a tale for children.

He watches her at night, when they go back to the city and she wanders around. Her hands are dry and covered in scratches, but she buys apricots and eats them in the gardens. She sleeps in the barracks with the infantry while he goes back to his clan's mansion.

In the morning, Titan Sakura clears out a whole squad of Cloud soldiers who managed to break into Konoha. She piles their corpses outside of the wall and puts their heads on pikes. Later, she laughs at the Major General and tells him it will warn the next ones.

It starts after another attack, when he pushes her against the trunk of an oak tree and kisses her senseless.

Eight months into the war, Uzushio sends three batallions of dancers, their most dangerous soldiers. Konoha houses them in the same barracks Titan Sakura gets back to every night. And because he watches her, he's there to witness the moment she sees them coming.

He sees the shock on her worn face, the tremor in her hands. He hears the shout of that blond man when he looks at her. He stares as they run into each other's arms and Titan Sakura starts _crying_.

Later, he'll learn that once upon a time, Titan Sakura was a girl in an exchange program between Iron and Whirlpool. He'll learn that Uzumaki Naruto, leader of the easter islands, used to be her best friend.

It starts when she pins him down amongst the shadows of Konoha's trees and bites into the meat of his shoulder when he groans her name.

His father notices quickly, the disapproving turn of his mouth haunting every kiss he shares with the butcher of Iwa. Then his mother corners him, tells him it will all go up in flames. That night, she lets him put his tongue between her legs and even graces him with closed eyes. He comes just from what the display of trust does to him.

She's a monster of violence and strength, with more blood on her hands that he can ever imagine. She drowns on it at night, when she screams the names of people he'll never get to know. Titan Sakura tells him, between two sobs, that she used to be a doctor. She shows him the picture of a dark-haired girl with red eyes and a man missing an arm. She paints with her tears the portrait of the murder of her family in Iron, when Iwa came.

Her smile is manic when she shows him her shaking hands and asks him to count the wrinkles on her skin. She says there are less of them than people she killed in Iwa.

He still kisses her in the gardens after she shares her apricots with him.

Kumo is getting stronger but Titan Sakura isn't tiring. He teaches her how to feel his shadows to call for back-up when she needs to. She never does. He teaches her anyway. Then she uses what she's learned to tie him up to a tree and he forgets that she destroyed an entire civilization to avenge her family.

It starts on the battlefield of a meaningless war, when she proposes to him with the ring she just took from a dead man's finger.

He says yes.

 


End file.
